


Strikeout (I Need You)

by Amberina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing on the edge of the bridge, all he sees is Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikeout (I Need You)

Standing on the edge of ~~life~~ ~~death~~ ~~love~~ ~~hate~~ the bridge, all he sees is Veronica ~~above him~~ ~~below him~~ ~~next to him~~ all around him. Veronica, Veronica, _Ver-ron-ica_. (I need you, you know. I need you, I need you, _I fucking need you_ , you bitch.)

And then there's ~~asshole~~ Weevil, and his (fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, and you and you and you) fists. And even ~~poor Mexican _trash_~~ Weevil gets tired of punching eventually (yeah, fuck you too), and he's ~~stupid as fuck~~ not stupid, so he doesn't kill Logan.

Eventually it's ~~always~~ ~~always~~ ~~alw -~~ just Logan, ~~hurting like hell~~ ~~bleeding~~ ~~drunk as a skunk in a -~~ on the bridge, and he'd leave, if only he could see anything but _Veronica_ all around him, ~~fucking bitch~~ (I wish ~~I'd~~ you'd die).

Logan doesn't ~~care~~ know when he passed out, but the ~~pathetic~~ fact of the matter is he did, on the bridge, and he (fuck, fuck, fuck) wakes up in ~~hell~~ the hospital. (Dammit.)

Veronica is still there and he wonders if she's ~~going to take him back (please, pleaseplease **please** )~~ real or not, but eventually he decides that ~~it doesn't matter~~ she must be real, because ~~fucking bi -~~ the Veronica of the drunken illusions ~~was sorry~~ ~~loved him~~ was always smiling, and this Veronica is not.

Veronica hands him ~~his death~~ a newspaper, and takes a step back, and she ~~should really say something~~ doesn't say anything. One glance at the front page tells Logan (fuck) everything (oh, fuck) he needed to know. He ~~fucking _knew_ it~~ puts the paper down and suddenly he ~~feels nothing at all~~ ~~is numb~~ wishes he was back on the bridge so he could ~~jump off~~ be away from Veronica and her ~~pathetic~~ stare. She's waiting for him to ~~cry~~ ~~laugh~~ ~~live~~ ~~die~~ say something, and he ~~wishes she would~~ has nothing to say.

"I'm sorry," she says, but it ~~means nothing~~ isn't about the right thing, so he ~~wonders if she knows what she did~~ just shrugs. (I need you.) "Logan? Please say something?" And there's a bit of ~~love, maybe possibly definitely not~~ worry in her voice, and he just looks at her, and he still has ~~no idea what to~~ nothing to say. (I _need_ you.)

And Veronica just ~~doesn't get it~~ looks at him. Finally, she turns and she (fuck) leaves (fuck) him (fuck) in the hospital ( _fuck_ ) alone.

(Please ~~never ever ever ever ever~~ don't leave me now.)


End file.
